Act Your Shoe Size
by Paige42
Summary: 5th installment of the 'Vacation Week' Series. They're drunk in a playground with water balloons. Oh my.


TITLE: Act Your Shoe Size 1/1  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade42@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
FEEDBACK: Don't you love me anymore :-( ?.  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to a group of people a hell of alot richer than me.   
  
This is the 5th installment of the "Vacation Week" Series.   
_______________________________________________________________________   
  
Doctor Janet Frazier knocked on Hammond's door and ran in. "I think I might have found them."  
  
"What?" The General jumped up from his chair.   
  
"I got a call from Cassie. When some of the kids went out to recess earlier this morning they all came back soaking wet. Apparently there's a group of adults sitting in the playground with water balloons attacking anyone that comes in."  
  
The General's head hung low. "Water balloons. How many cases of this Mike's Lemonade did they steal?"  
  
"Ah... four or five. Basically they've been drunk since Sunday."  
  
"So they've been drunk for...?"  
  
"They're working on their fourth day. They're gonna have one hell of a hangover."  
  
"Do what you have to do, Doctor. I want them dried out and ready for duty by Sunday. You have four days."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bombs away!" Colonel Jack O'Neill cried. Kids below him screamed with a mixture of delight and fear. They had managed to keep most of them at bay all afternoon. However, the kids were smart. They sent one kid to the local dollar store and got their own supplies. They were preparing a major assault on 'Fort Gym'.  
  
"I've got your six, sir." Major Samantha Carter wobbled as she went to the back of the jungle gym, arms full of water balloons.  
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson giggled. "Sam's looking at your butt, Jack."  
  
"I am not!" She threw a water balloon at Daniel. Daniel teetered and fell over the side. "Daniel!"  
  
The kids below grabbed him and pulled him to a jungle gym across the way.  
  
Jack reached through the gap Daniel had fallen through. "Give him back, you little rugrats!" Jack grabbed onto a small kid and pulled him up. "Geez, you're a slow one."  
  
A hush fell over the vast playground. The red jungle gym held Jack, Sam and the small boy they had caught. The jungle across the way held at least 12 children and Daniel.  
  
Jack turned to the small boy he had caught. "What's your name?"  
  
"Andy. How come your here and not in work?"  
  
"Well, we're on vacation."  
  
"So... you're spending your vacation in a playground?"  
  
"What better way to relax?"  
  
"But... you're grown ups."  
  
"I'll tell you a little secret." Jack leaned over. "Being a grown up all the time sucks."  
  
Andy smiled. "You guys are cool. I almost don't want to."  
  
Sam frowned. "Don't want to what?" Andy pulled two water balloons from his pockets. "Booby trap!" Sam screamed and held up her own balloon.  
  
"Whoa!" Jack yelled. Andy turned to look at him. Sam grabbed the opportunity and knocked the balloons out of Andy's hands. At Andy's crestfallen look, Jack shrugged. "Sorry kid."  
  
"Hey," a voice called up from the ground. Jack and Sam leaned over the rail, ammunition in hand. The young girl squealed and waved a white handkerchief. "Truce!"  
  
Jack looked at Carter, then motioned for her to lower the balloon. "Talk."  
  
The young girl smiled. "We don't want him anymore. All he does is talk about rocks. He's boring."  
  
"Hey!" Daniel's voice floated across the grass.  
  
"What do you want in return?" Sam asked.  
  
"Just Andy. Plus we'll give you some more balloons."  
  
"What a minute. Why would you give us more ammo?"  
  
She shrugged. "We're bored."  
  
Jack and Sam exchanged looks. "Deal." Jack grabbed Andy and jumped down. A small group of children led Daniel over, his arms full of balloons. "Daniel." Jack said.  
  
"I didn't just talk about rocks."  
  
As Jack opened his mouth to respond, tire screeched to a halt at the curb. "Damn. It's Doc Frazier." Jack turned to the kids. "Hey, you kids see those guys coming this way?" Nods answered him. "Okay, they're bad men. They want to take us away and give us to aliens."  
  
Andy grabbed a full balloon from one of his teammates. "We got your back." Andy and the kids gathered by their own jungle gym. "Ready, aim..."  
  
Jack, Sam and Daniel made a break for the car.  
  
"FIRE!" The kids began throwing the balloons at Frazier and the men.  
  
Daniel slammed his door shut. "Go!"  
  
Jack slammed his foot on the gas and pulled out into the street with a loud screech. "Where to now, kids?"  
  
Sam yawned. "I think something a little low key. I'm kinda tired."  
  
Jack racked his brains for a minute. "Well, first the liquor store... Then...."  
  
"My place!" Daniel yelled.  
  
"Daniel, no offense, but what could we possibly do at your house?"  
  
"You guys ever play Jenga?"  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Next up, THURSDAY- The Jenga Tournament! :-)  
  
  
  



End file.
